Dance With Me
by Mika Casey
Summary: Chouji gulped. This was a lot different than the tomboy she usually looked like. He had thought she was scary before, but he was wrong. Dressed up in such an attractive outfit, she was much more frightning. ChouTen, NaruSaku, ShinoHina, ShikaIno


**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, and I don't claim them as my own. The song is "Hey Love" by 12 Stones. I know the song doesn't really fit, but it's a beautiful song.

**Author's Note**: This was a request by a friend of mine. If you want to request something, just let me know in a review. You can suggest whatever couple(s) you wish. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_Looking back on everything I've done  
I never thought I'd find the one._**

On the fifth night of winter, Konoha hosted an annual ball with their alliances. It was organized by Tsunade this year, and the Sand Village nins were invited. It took place outdoors, and everyone had been looking forward to it. Except Chouji.

Chouji wasn't one who usually liked social gatherings. He had opted not to go, as did Shikamaru, but Ino had dragged them anyway. She claimed they needed to get out more, meet new people. Chouji knew it was just an excuse to prance around with Shikamaru, and she had invited Chouji so he would be left out.

So Chouji sat in a chair at one of the few dining tables, watching all the people flock around him. He sighed, slumping in his chair. His brunette hair was slicked back, another of Ino's brilliant ideas, and he was wearing his nicest brown pants and a collared forset green shirt. He was wearing his gold-colored earrings, as well as some nice brown shoes.

He had never been more uncomfortable in his life.

**_To share the dreams that only I had seen  
Locked in the deepest part of me._**

For once, Chouji was not in the mood to eat. He normally ate when he was happy, and he definitely wasn't in a good mood now. He just wanted to get out of there, maybe go back to his and Shika's apartment so he could devour all the snacks in the cupboard.

But he couldn't, because Shika had the key. And his friend was currently on the dance floor, holding Ino close as they swayed to the music. Shikamaru was wearing black pants, a white collared shirt, and an indifferent expression on his face. Although Shika looked like he would rather be somewhere else, Chouji knew his teammate was loving every second of it. Ino clung to him, clad in a small black dress and heels, smiling sweetly up at him with her pale lips and blue-green eyes. Her hair, which was growing out, hung down her back and glowed in the light of the lanterns.

Among the dancers, Chouji recognized two other couples. There was Naruto and Sakura, who at least looked like they were excited to be there together. Naruto, who was wearing an outfit similar to Shikamaru's, swung Sakura in every which direction. His companion was wearing a long yellow dress that had a long slit that exposed one of her legs. She was laughing with Naruto as they danced, her white heels clattering against the floor.

Near Naruto and Sakura, Chouji saw Shino and Hinata. The tall bug-nin was wearing all black, and sported his usual sunglasses. Hinata, who stood close to him and clutched his shirt in her small fist, had her head rested against his neck. She was wearing a lavender gown that accented her curves, and she had a living purple butterfly as a decoration in her long midnight black hair.

Kiba, Team Gai, and the three Sand sibblings were standing off to the side, chattering loudly. Chouji didn't dare join them, since he was too shy, and looked down at his shoes.

**_I took a chance to lay it on the line  
There was nothing left to hide behind._**

A voice by his side startled him. "Hey, Chouji." It was the voice of a young woman. Chouji's head snapped up, and his dark brown eyes met golden-brown ones. Tenten, her hair unbound and dark brunette curls hanging in her face, was sitting next to him and smiling in his direction. She was wearing a tight red dess, and red heels.

Chouji gulped. This was a lot different than the tomboy she usually looked like. He had thought she was scary before, but he was wrong.

Dressed up in such an attractive outfit, she was much more frightning.

**_If you never love then you may never lose  
And I hope I'll always be with you._**

Chouji blushed furiously as he replied. "H-hello, Tenten." He stuttered. He fixed his gaze on the dancers on the dance floor, spitting out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want to dance?"

He could feel her gaze on him, and he mentally cursed himself. He had meant to make a comment about the couples, but he had asked her to dance. He was so _stupid_. And he knew she wouldn't say yes, because she surely would prefer dancing with Neji, Lee, or Sasuke; not fat, eats-too-much, butterfly-winged Chouji.

**_Now I'm screaming._**

"Sure." She said, in a lighthearted tone.

Chouji started when her reply registered in his mind. He looked back at her, and the light in her eyes told him that her agreement wasn't simply out of pity.

His shock must have shone in his eyes, because she assured him by speaking again. "You're cool, Chouji. You seem like a fun dancing partner." A smile lit up her face.

**_Hey love, won't you leave your touch  
On this heart that's broken?_**

Chouji stood up, offering his large hand to her small one. She looked very feminine, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as she took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor, as if in a dream, and gently rested his hands on her tiny waist. She brought herself closer to him than he had expected her to. He was almost a head taller than her, and his dark eyes widened as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

They moved back and forth to the music, letting it control their bodies. The song was slow, and that was the pace they danced at. Chouji felt like the luckiest guy there, dancing with the most beautiful, and lethal, kunoichi.

**_I can't breathe when you're not here._**

Pulling her in so their stomachs touched, he gazed into her welcoming eyes. They were warm and friendly, full of beautifully expressed emotions. They danced together for what seemed like centuries, because time had slow down to allow them to savor such a tender moment.

But as the song ended and the rest of the people clapped, Chouji had to let her go gently. She lingered in his arms a moment, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. Her lips on his skin were like the soft petals of a rose brushing against him, and she smelled delicious.

She whispered into his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Thank you for dancing with me, Chouji."

He said nothing as she drifted out of his arms and through the dancers to return to her friends, who were all watching with jaws dropped to the floor. Lee shouted something about the wonderful love of youth, but Tenten wasn't paying attention. She had turned to offer a small smile to Chouji, and a wink.

Chouji brought a calloused fingertip up to his cheek where her lips had touched him, and smiled back. This was one event that he was glad his teammate had dragged him to.

**_Hey love, won't you lift me up;  
On the wings that fly higher than the stars that shine above?_**


End file.
